


Her (Big) Boys

by QunariOnTheCitadel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ;), Also my quizzy is Arishka, Multi, Polyamory, Rating will change, So these are ocs, Tagging cus it'll be mentioned later, Trans Female Cadash, Trans Female Character, not mentioned but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QunariOnTheCitadel/pseuds/QunariOnTheCitadel
Summary: The beginning of my extra rarepair. :P





	Her (Big) Boys

“Trying to seduce me, Lady Cadash?” The beautiful, horned man leaning on the bar in front of Molly asked, with one eyebrow raised, giving his chiseled face a more innocent look. 

Arashi Adaar, the soft muscled rogue and older brother of Natya and Arishka Adaar, had only been at Skyhold for a week and already had a company of men and women alike swooning over him. Molly had heard the servants and soldiers talking about him and had found their exaggerated reactions quite amusing. But, it wasn’t until she layed her own eyes upon him that she understood why most of the Inquisition would be buying their husbands and wives expensive jewelry, for he was damn near perfect and there was never a bad time to be looking at him, especially now as Molly spoke to him. She swore the Maker himself set the lighting, making the qunari’s face even more radiant.

“Why yes, serah. But, I feel you should know that I am not the only one interested.” She shot him a sideways grin after recovering her thoughts.

“Is that so?” He turned from the bar and faced his whole body towards Molly. “Who else’s attention do I have the pleasure of holding?” She laughed.

“You’re too pretty to be deaf, serah. But, even if you were, you’d still know that near all of Ferelden has the hots for you.” 

“That does seem to be true, yes. But, even though I enjoy being swooned every single second of every single day,” He said in a heavy sarcastic tone, “I meant to ask for who is worthwhile.” Molly watched him for a few quick moments before responding. He smiled at her with a mix of lust and flirtation in his eyes, but she noticed his sight trail off to look behind her for a split second. Back behind the staircase where the Chargers and their leader usually stayed. 

Molly had to physically stop herself from reacting. 

“You don’t mean…” She was truly astonished and was sure she showed with widened eyes.

“People are only half serious with flirts when they think it won't get them anywhere. But, you both are serious, well more serious, and I'm willing to give it a try.” 

Molly, for once in her life, was at a loss of words. She usually could see the outcomes of conversations, but this took a whole other turn. Not that she didn't like it though, she was intrigued and wondered if he was true to offer.

“Shouldn't Bull be around for this conversation?”

“Oh, he knows what is going on.” A smirk appeared on his face, his eyes now completely locked on the other grinning Qunari that she knew was returning the gaze.

Ben-hassrath… Of course… How Molly kept forgetting that part was beyond her. She laughed.

“Well, serah…” The dwarf took half a second to regain her wits. “You want to give it a shot? Truly?”

Arashi only nodded, still keeping his cheeky grin. He was optimistic. Molly liked optimism. 

“Okay then, big guy. I'm down if he is. But,” She deliberately made her expression into quite the dubious one, “there's one thing you need to know. And I'm going to give you the options to be told…” Her smile widened. “Or shown.”


End file.
